Youtube Poop: Stupid Antics On Sodor
YouTube Poop: Stupid Antics On Sodor is a parody on the Youtube Poop video; Stupid Antics In Dillydale. Transcript (Warning: this transcript may be inappropriate) * Lady: If wouldn’t mind doing the honors. * (Hector smashes a empty glass of wine on a cruise ship, making it explode) * Ryan: I’ll give you “Musical”. * (Ryan farts, making Marion and Mavis faint) * Unknown: Then she fainted. * Engines: RYAN!!! * (That must’ve been explosive…) * (Groaning noises come from BoCo’s yard) * Marion: Did you hear that, Mavis? Sounds like s*x. * Mallard: Yo, Marion, what’s that noise? * Marion: I hate to say, Mallard, but I think it’s s*x. * Hector: I’m telling you, Rosie. Whatever that is, it’s big. * Rosie: Not to mention annoying, I’m trying to sleep. * (So, Hector decides to go alone…) * (Hector sneaks around BoCo’s yard) * Albert: God, I’ve been so bloody naughty! * (More groaning is heard, suddenly, Rosie, Mavis and Marion are pushed into the yard by Mallard) * Mallard: We’re right behind you, Hector! * Marion: Can we go now? I’ve seen enough! * Hector: We haven’t seen anything yet. * Marion: Exactly! * (A noise is heard, making them jump) * Rosie: I wish I could it was nice knowing you. * Mallard: It’s coming from in there! * (Albert can be heard screaming with delight) * Albert: Thank you! (X2) * Marion: Oh no, no, no, no! * Hector: Okay, everybody stand back! * (Hector destroys the door) * Mallard: Nice work, Hector! I could use a few holes like over at my shed. * Hector: Oh, you’re coming over tomorrow. * Mallard: You’ve got yourself a deal. * (The noise is heard again, Hector, Rosie, Mallard, Marion and Mavis peep into the shed) * Albert: God, I’ve been so bloody naughty! * (Hector, Rosie, Marion, Mavis, Mallard and Neville scream) * (What they saw scared them to death… and turned them into ghosts!) * Hector: Yo, everybody back to my shed. I’m making some hot s**t! * Mallard: Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! * Rosie: Why not? No use for sleep until he stops with that s*x! * (Mavis shuts the door, groaning can still be heard, a picture of a cat falls down and smashes) * (Now time for some silly but funny faces) * (When James puts on that face, it means he just killed a gnome…) * (This is what happens when Edward smokes weed…) * (Who the f*ck stole my Prozac?) * (This is what happens when Neville gets rick rolled) * (You don’t f*ck with this engine) * (Now… Spencer and Tamika on the beach) * (Spencer and Tamika drink drinks, in Toad’s ear) * Toad: Hello, can I help you? * Spencer: Nope, just reading your p*rn, pretty exciting! * Toad: goodbye! (Bounces into the sun) * Spencer: You forgot your p*rn! (So, Spencer and Tamika read the book) * (more coming tomorrow because my hands are exhausted) Category:YouTube Videos